comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool
Scott is in the staff recreation room listening to the radio with Jean. The two are cuddled on the couch, and likely generally annoying anyone that walks in on them. Not that Scott is the real mushy type, but there is always just something about their closeness...or the fact it's often suspected they are conversing telepathically. The two are just chilling when the intruder alarm goes off within Xavier's Institute. Professor X suddenly speaks mentally, << There is an intruder in the front grounds. I cannot clearly read their mind. Please be careful. >> All attending X-Men in the mansion hears that, but so does Laura who is not out to the movies. The Professor is not taking any chances. Jean is enjoying being cuddled next to Scott and not talking buisness telepathicly, she's reading a book on her tablet, enjoying the radio and chatting a way with Scott. All however are paused like a needle skipping a record as she looks up listening to the Professor. She immediatly tries to reach out with her mind to the front grounds, it's out of habit, she needs to try even though Charles can't read their thoughts. Laura jumps, startled by the telepathic intrusion, having not been used to the X-Men's way of playing message relay. At this point, her mind settles into a state few have seen her in other than Logan. Combat mode. Her hackles raised, the girl is out lik ea sprint, going for the front yard out the fastest route - in this case, the open ground floor windows as she goes to bolt outside in a sprint, inmtent on hopefully using the leafy foilage as partial cover in case she can get a flanking maneuver in. Hank's down in his lab with a lab coat, safety glasses, and rubber gloves on as he hangs from a swing above him. In front of him is a series of chemicals and test tubes. He is carefully adding drops of another chemical to the series of test tube. Classical music issues forth from the speakers behind him. He turns his head up and inquires on mind, He frowns, When Jean's mind touches whoever is outside, it meets chaos. Something about twins, and huba-huba, and dresses. Perhaps chaos is an understatement, but it might be enough to give a headache just because. Now, where did that soap go? Professor X says, << It will be done Hank. >> He assures everyone is linked to each other for orders, acting as a temporary comlink system. Scott gets off of the couch quickly, his face already a mask as he enters Cyclops mode. Not that his face is particularly expressive at other times. He goes to race to his office to grab his spare visor before he will head to the front door, though he does project his thoughts to Jean, << Be careful. >> To Hank though Cyclops reports, << Go to the roof top and head toward the front grounds in case we need more sky cover with Jean. Laura and I can cover the grounds. Laura, see if you can stay hidden for a surprise attack if we need one. I'll play distraction via the front entrance. >> Gambit runs out of his bed room probably much to Rogue's disappoint ment. The Cajun is fumbling to get his clothes boots on as he carries the rest of his gear on his way to the elevator. He stops and runs back to the door, "Duty calls cheri.. Gambit be back later ta.." he winks and shuts the door and hops into the elevator and takes the opportunity to put his body armor on during the ride. Once the elevator stops and opens its doors. The Cajun walks out as he puts his coat on and looks about, "Now den.. what was so important dat Gambit had ta lreave.. well, da thing I was doin'." he nods as he watches Cyclops running pass him. His attention turns to Jean and Laura, "Bonjour cheres." he says with a sly expression on his face. Jean winces a bit and breaks contact. "Ouch," she says to herself. She jumps up stands to her feet a little whoozy. She heads for the stairs and to the balcony so she can take flight. She keeps the telepathic link up between all of them. There is a red glow around her as she floats into the air taking flight high above the mansion to see what's out front. Laura, getting the mental orders from Scott, nods, but her response is more emotive than any coherent words. She's using the front treeline and dropping leaves as cover, moving at a quiet blur and not making a noise as she goes out the front, her thoughts focused then as she attempts to use her senses to get a lock on whatever is outside there. She can -feel- the chaos, even if she can't imprint upon it an identity, so her mind falls to combat mode, ready to analyze the unknown adversaries and ready for countermeasures upon given clearance to engage. She is a soldier, and she will fight. Hank looses his lab coat, safety glasses, and gloves. He reaches over hitting a panel and enter in a code giving him access to ventilation system. Within moments Hanks made his way to the roof of the mansion and makes his way quickly and quietly down the eves of the mansion toward the front gate. You know, Cyclops would be washing his brain out if he knew how Gambit was using that webcam with Rogue. The horrors!!! But he is so very luckily clueless. Cyclops hasn't given Gambit any orders, maybe because he knew they were hopeless, the Cajun would do whatever he wanted anyway. Ah well, the Cajun has saved their rears from the frying pan enough times, he won't complain too much. Logan on the other hand.... Still, Cyclops has much more important thing to be concerned about. Such as slipping his visor on and going out via the front door to be an oh-so-lovely target for whoever is coming for an unwelcomed visit. In the meantime... Deadpool uses the barrel of his gun to scratch his back, one leg thumping the ground as he goes, "Ooooh, that's the spot baby, yessss!" When he finally finishes, he glares about. He's just behind a bush, not too well hidden, but at least away from the trees. The front grounds doesn't hold a lot of cover, perhaps he should have come in via the west grounds....na, not as fun. He grins beneath his mask, and then comes charging out when he sees Cyclops come out via the front door, shooting toward the air, "Yeeee-haaaa!" He even gallops as if pretending he is riding a horse, when he himself is the horse...what is he, three?! A pause as he scares at the readers, "Four! I'm four!" He holds up two fingers. Then back to reality. "Hey boyscout." Jean arches a brow and sends the images she sees the the others. ~What is Deadpool doing here?~ What does he want?~" she lets out a grumble and floats down, shaking her head. "A little old to be a Student Deadpool, besides we really don't hold Special Education Classes," she floats behind Scott and waits to see what that nutbag is going to do with the gun. Laura's eyes widen as she catches sight of the man with the gun. A jolt of raw fear goes through him. The scent of cancer, of chaos, of his cells terminally dying and regrowing just as fast. Her mind focuses, and she smells the scent of death, of the laboratory upon him. She heard of the Dead Pool, the pit where the wasted experiments were sent for disposal.. A small shiver of fear goes through her as her mind tries to process the babble, and completely fails. Her claws are still out then, but she's moving subtly along the line, trying to focus on her orders, not the nonsensical babble around the front lawn. Ready to flank if need be and intercept. Wondering just what this mad man is doing voer at the place, as she scans the horizon for other threats. She does not break cover, nor make a noise, though her increasing agitation as she moves along is possibly visible if taken note, her warring with keeping her mind focused. Hank gets in a low position to be able bound out and attack Deadpool from above. He is use to being on mind with the senior X-men. He whispers and projects his mind to Jean, "Probably wanting to dress up as Storm for next Halloween and wanting her costume and tips to do a mo-hawk." Gambit caught enough of the Professor's mental corders to spring into action and he runs after Cyclops and once he makes it outside and spots who is causing the disburbance, "Oh mon dieu.. seriously.. Deadpool? Dis is why Gambit got out of bed?" hre gruffs as he fetches a few cards from his poxcket, the other hand pulls out his quarter staff and flips a switch so it extends to its full fighting length. He takes a moment to look at the assembled crew and just shakes his head as he awaits the mercenary's demands or Scott's orders. Cyclops looks a bit pissed. Now if only Logan was here, then he could be useful for once. Him and Deadpool can stab each other for a number of hours AWAY from here! He just has a bad feeling that something is going to blow up, and it won't be pretty. "You should ring the doorbell Deadpool." And go away when no one answers. << Everyone, be careful. I am sure I don't have to remind most of you just how dangerous Deadpool is, and with his mind as broken as it is, he is not what one would call reasonable. >> Professor X shares his own observations, << He is always here for a reason, no matter how unusual. Likely employment. Let us just do our best to keep property damage to a minimum before chasing him off. >> Deadpool grins, one so wide it is visible through the mask, "Awwww, Marvel Girl! Sweet cakes! Miss me much?" He spreads his arms wide. "I'm just here to kill you all for lots and lots of money! Nothing personal I hope you know. Then I can raid the place for my most favorite-ist item in the whooooole wide woooorld!" Deadpool sounds sickeningly delighted at this prospect. "Ah, what the hell," and he starts shooting. At least he starts shooting at Gambit and Cyclops who are near each other, and laughs as he is doing so. "What you want on your tombstone boys?!" He isn't using regular ammo by the sound of things, armor peircing. Basically, the won't just hurt, but they would rip to shreds whatever it comes in contact with. The poor front porch. Jean shakes her head. "You've not been keeping up wiht my Trading Cards..I'm just Jean now." she looks at him. "And of course I always miss you, and you pull that trigger, I can't promise you get out of this breathing, but if you want to talk we can do that, drop the weapons and speak your piece." she ready to catch or shield rounds, her mind focus on telepathicly netting whatever comes out of that barrel. For the moment, as the gunfire starts, Laura bites back a yelp. She thinks along the mental link that Jean ahs established < He has no backup, I am unaware of any others along the perimeter. > She waits for the signal from Scott to attack, or stayin hiding over as backup in case something else comes long. She stays stock still over as the madman opens fire. She calculates that the team should be able to incapacitate Deadpool without extensive injury, so her position unless told otherwise is to remain on alert in case he has further backup or given orders to flank. She watches him, analyzing his combat capabilities then, as the smell of his constant regeneration makes it nearly impossible to 'read' him for her. There's a sound of Hank propelling himself off the roof of the mansion. He goes rolling through the air. Then goes to extend out to attack Deadpool as he shoots at the other X-men. At the last moment, Hank calls out, "Look out below." His claws aimed to savagely attack Deadpool. Gambit cuts off to the side when the gunfire begins. This Cajun isn't going to be target practice for anyone. He raises his staff and uses it to defrlect a few waayward bullets away from himself and the cards in his hand strat to glow with a danergous pink hue. With a sweeping motion he tosses the four kinetically glowing cards at Deadpool. The Cajun leaps as he runs and tucks into a tight roll before springing back up by Jean and looks at her intently hoping she's reading his mind. < If you flash your chest at him. It'll distract him long nuff for Scott or Gambit ta take him out. > Cyclops looks surprised a moment at Jean's declaration. Not that she has gone on many official missions or any P.R. stunts lately...but he isn't so surprised he can't dodge Deadpools poorly shot bullets. He does a running leap over the porch railing and dodges off to the side. He rolls into a landing and telepathically speaks as he notices a number of bullets bouncing off Jean's shielding, glad that most of the students are out to town right now, << Surround Deadpool. Laura, get behind him. He's a proficient fighter, but he's usually too busy running at the mouth to pay attention. He also has a healing factor like Wolverine's, so if you use your claws, he will get back up. >> It isn't often that Cyclops will give Laura permission to use lethal force. He is soon dodging again, because he took too long observing to get a blast off. But then Gambit projects...<< Gambit! >> If Cyclops had the ability to kill with his mental thoughs, Gambit would seriously be dead right about now. Luckily, Gambit is at least across the front grounds, having dodged in the opposite direction of Scott so he can't throttle Gambit...and he really needs to concentrate on the battle at hand, right? Deadpool continues to try and shoot Cyclops, "Oh, come on baby girl, I miss the hold days! Forget the blue and yellow, go with the green and gold! Beautiful sister, beautiful! You know....," but he is suddenly distracted from his train of thought, because he's suddenly dodging Hank. "Furball attaaaack!" And then he suddenly goes flying into the air when Gambit's cards explode near him. His one weapon goes flying out of his hand and he lands hard. He grunts as he hits, moving to pick himself up, "Alright, that hurt. Now I'm going to have to hurt you back. >> Jean sends Gambit a quick image of a cold shower, that should cool him off, though if she was truly evil she'd of went with images of naked Bea Auther. Mabe it's Deadpools choatic mind, that's got her declaring odd things. Deadpool can be so distracting. She keeps the shields up around the barrels and as Beast attacks she does her best to telepathiclly hold Deadpool's hands behind his back. "Stnd down Deadpool, we don't want to hurt you, but we will." Laura does as instructed, moving to flank behind Deadpool and hopefully get at him in a pincer movement. For the moment, she's mostly worried about him having backup then if he's come to attack them through the front door. She thinks he's more likely to be a decoy of some sort, given he does seem -insane- enough to blast in on his own. To Laura, it seems like Gambit, Beast, and Cyclops would be able to keep him pinned down as she went at high speed, not attacking yet, but trying to get a position where she could rush at Deadpool from behind with cover, and also not be in a position where she would risk getting in the way of the rest of the team. She had not trained with them, so she saw herself as possibly messing up their teamwork. And so, taking the long way around, waiting for the moment to charge in when opportunity presented. Hank sees Deadpool's weapon go flying. Then he goes rushing towards Deadpool like a gorilla with one hand in front of him. "Deadpool, I don't know what your doing here. But your not going to hurt anyone." A massive blue furry fist raised cause, "I'm going to beat on you till you have nightmares of the Cookie Monster whipping your posturer. Shooting at my team mates at my school." Gambit shrugs and smiles at Jean, "Just an idea is all chere.." He fetches a few more cards from his coat and smirks when he sees Deadpool fall from his initial strike, "Hmm.. dat seemed too easy." he comments as he holds up a glowing card just in case the merc is playing posseum. Deadpool lets his hands get bound and doesn't even struggle other than to his feet, he isn't down for the count from the card blasts. "I like a little bondage!" Of course, he then makes monkey sounds, and goes to pounce on Beast! "Killer sexy leg attack, go!" He then goes, "COOOOOOOKKKKIE!!!!" And never can the cookie monster be looked at the same way again as Deadpool tries to get his legs about Hank's neck...from the front. Oh gawd, if that is successful, everyone but Deadpool may be scarred for life! Cyclops curses as he doesn't have a good shot and starts to run forward. Guns aren't the only weapons Deadpool usually carries on him. "What do you want Deadpool, to make you go away?!" ~Noted Gambit~ Jean send and moves her concentration on to holding Deadpool's hands down. "Can someone just knock him out?" she calls. Her focus is stretched the gun shields are down shes coordinating the communication and trying to keep Wiggly Wade from flailing all over the place. At this point, while Deadpool is engaged with Beast in grappling, Laura strikes. The others do not have a shot on him so she doesn't have to worry about friendly fire, and she trusts Hank can keep Deadpool relatively still! She charges forwards from cover, claws slashing out as they slide into place with a loud *SNIKT* intent on going over for his limbs! If she can engage them, her focus is on trying to use her leap to slash off Deadpool's arms, and if she can't get a clear shot at them, then going for his legs to try and cut them off at the waist. In general, she will hold back if she can't get a clear charge in, or if she's risking Hank in her attack, by using her footclaws as an anchor if she needs to suddenly kill her forward momentum. Gambit just shakes his head as he prepares to throw his charged card but can't since Beast is in the way, "Well dis just got a whole lot more complicated." he lowers the card and letws the glow fade to nothing, "Whatever you're gettin' paid ta do dis.. Gambit can double it." he calls out. and looks between the others to see if they have a plan forming. Hank catches sight of Laura out of the corner of his eye. Then as Deadpool goes to attack Beast he drops to the ground and rolls out of the way giving Laura her opportunity. "No cookie for you." He comes up ready to attack. "Right, what do you want Deadpool?" When Professor X feels Jean take over the communication network, he nods in approval and soon starts to move his hover wheelchair to the elevator. He has something to take care of in Hank's lab in the sub-levels. He will trust his students to handle this issue. Deadpool hurts his head too. Deadpool perks up, "Double?!" He is looking interested. Then Laura is charging from behind a bush, and Deadpool reacts instictively when she goes slashing! He rolls forward, blood welling up on his arms and legs in places, and he stumbles. They cut deep, but not through and already his healing factor is starting to slow the blood flow. "You got a gender change Wolvie?! I want to be a girl too!" He appears distracted then, "Maaaybe....but I'll need a dress! Marvel Girrrrrllll!" Cyclops soon lets loose a blast now that he has a clear one and sends Deadpool flying with the concussive red blast. Only when Deadpool hits the ground and groans will he says, "Well, speak up Deadpool. What do you want from Jean?" His words are almost growled out. But he is closer to Beast now, as he makes a hand sign to his long-time friend to make sure he is alright. Jean grins at Deadpool and grins. "I can hold you down while X-23 does her thing, I think she's prepared to change your gender if that's what you want, we X-men are always accomidating." she smiles. "But I think you'd be uglier as a woman, jsut my opinion." Laura is rushing over towards Deadpool from the flank. Aware of his flesh reknitting, and going to charge in in case she's needed. But going over from a long arc, so that Cyclops ahs a clear shot over at him. Eyes scanning over on Wade to take in any further weapons he might have on himself that he could bring out. Intent on dismembering him limb from limb if she has the slightest need to. The commentary about her floats.. Over her head. Her mind processes it as designed solely for distraction, so she ignores it as background noise. Hank gives Cyclops a quick thumbs up as he rolls up. He's leaning on his knuckles like an ape at the moment. He lets out a feral growl and looks like he could go to beating his chest at any moment. " Deadpool, you can not have Jean." Gambit watches Deadpool go flying again but this time from Cyclops' blast. He charges two cards and throws both at the fallen Deadpool. He knows the mercenary well enough to nkow it won't kill him but it should at least stun the living day outs out of the insane mutant. With that taken cared of he pulls out a cigerette and lights it with the tip of his finger and takes ni a long drag. The cancer stick glows from the tip as billows of white smokie escape from the Cajun's nose. Suddenly, something is palmed in Deadpool's hands, a finger in the loop of a pin, the gernade held. His hands are still behind his back, held by Jean, but he does have a belt with all kinds of goodies on it. "Welll.....I think I'll like to my equipment," he advises. "I don't want Jean! She's no Bea Auther! I just want her Marvel Girl uniform, the one with the skirt! And double the pay!" Deadpool is suddenly stepping about frantically, having the blast soon knock him off his feet and he rolls over with another groan, the pin out of the gernade. "That hurt," he groans out. Cyclops groans a bit, projecting his thoughts across the network that Jean is keeping up, << Jean, get the gernade out of his hand, and why did you have to offer him more money Gambit?! It only encourages him! >> He doesn't like the idea of Deadpool having his hands on one of Jean's old uniforms, not at all, especially not that cute one of hers. Jean uses her telekenises to yank the grenade from him and floats it above ready to toss it if she needs to. She then uses another smaller tk bubbles to snuff the flame out of the ciggy. "We are a smoke free campus, well unless your abiity is smoke then we welcome you." she grins. "And Sorry I don't keep my out of style clothes, perhaps you can have one made, I hear the Fantastic Four has great tailors." Jean notes the pin has been removed and tosses it high into the air, safe out of the range to harm anyone. At this point, Laura sees Jean playing tug with the grenade, and goes to hold off on attacking Deadpool for the moment. Staying roughly four or five meters away, where she can watch him in case he makes more aggressive moves, but she holds off on assaulting him unless she sees him making a grab for another weapon or is given clearance by Cyclops. Her claws up and out in front of her, growling with her hackles up. Then, she 'thinks' << HIs healing factor, if like mine, will be unable to effectively heal him if his bones are put in a position where they cannot properly knit themselves. >> She holds herself further off, ready to spring in again. Gambit blinks and frowns when his cigerette goes out, he tucks it away for later smoking pleasure when den mother isn't around. He pulls out a few more cards and smirks at Deadpool, "Dun you worry.. Gambit got plenty! Now you going ta tell us who sent ya?" he adds quickly, "Gambit need ta confirm your payment details before I can get you da money after all." he smirks, "Come on.. mon ami.. you know how dis werks." he looks back sat the group << Who said I was ghoing ta pay him.. it distracted him long nuff for Laura ta attack. >> Hank has fallen silent for the moment. He watches for the moment and waits for Scott's order. He sniffs at the air. Cyclops glares at Gambit, even with his eyes hidden, it's obvious. The gernade explodes in the air, and Cyclops raises an arm to cover his face before he snaps at Deadpool, ears ringing a bit, "We aren't paying to Deadpool. But...we do have...," he really hates saying this, and ends up biting the words out, "An old uniform of Jean's in storage. We give it to you, you go away and leave us alone, right?" He mentally adds after Laura's words, << Good to know. >> Deadpool slowly works his way up, seeming to have stopped bleeding. He rolls his neck and goes, "Ooooh....birdies," as he acts as if looking toward the top of his head. But he then looks toward Cyclops, considering it. "Fine, deal, but not saying who hired me. Don't know who it was anyway! Annoymous job." He crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Excuse me..I don't think I want him near my clothes, old nes or not." she glances over to Deadpool. "I think you should go, empty handed before I decide to test the limits of that Healing Factor with you, if I just yank a bit if your brain you'll stroke out." Yeah Jean's kinda upset now. Laura is quite clearly disturbed over by this turn of events, but given Deadpool seems to not be attacking them at the moment, and that Cyclops is not gesturing to attack, she goes over towards the weapons that were dropped by him over the fight, and assuming that there is no further sign of aggression, works at disabling them with her claws quickly to spike through the barrels to be srue that they can't be used later. Hank hmms, "Fair enough Deadpool on keeping that information quiet. Do you by chance know what they wanted?" He shrugs his shoulders, "Well, if you want, you can have my uniform?" He volunteers. Not that he really wanted too give it up, "Or Gambit's trench coat." Cyclops mentally speaks << And what do you suspect we do? Break all his arms and legs and toss him in the street to be hit by a car, and hope he doesn't come back? Deadpool is not afraid of pain Jean. He will keep coming and coming till he gets something he wants, he has no concept of fear, and we aren't murderers. What if next time he attacks, the children are here and someone get hurts? >> "No can do!" Deadpool is looking more stubborn, "And no job details without the uniform. And I want to wear it too." Great, did he just up the payment requirement? Of course! Deadpool winks toward the reads, "Just wait and see kiddos. I'll make them faint in awe at my awesomeness." More like gag and throw up. "The uniform, I get to wear it, and I'll tell you about the job. And I don't want your uniform or Gambit's trench coat! I can buy a speedo and trench coat anywhere! I want Marvel Girl's skirt uniform!" He stops a foot, then eyes Laura, "Hey, hey....you are from that program, aren't you?" Laura's eyes narrow to think slits at Deadpool. Her anger rising up then, but keeping herself leashed now that the order to attack can not be given. She thinks back << Can hurt him in ways he won't like >> But she doesn't elaborate beyond that, seeing as this will probably not be accepted. Finally, she speaks out loud, "So were you. What you know of it?" Her claws have retracted, but the teen girl is tense. "You were from the pool. The dump. The refuse." Jean dosen't like the idea but relents. "Fine, stay here." and with that she floats up and back to the mansion. She's gone to get the uniform, and try not to be weirded out by the whole thing. Gambit just shakes his head and starts to make his way back to the mansion, "Well, looks like you have everything under control. Gamit'll be inside if you need me." and as he passes Scott he says, "He's lying.. a mercenary of Deadpool's stature wouldn't take a job from an annoymous source cuz he'd not risk not gettin' paid." "I was? I was!" Deadpool seems excited about this memory! "There were others, such nice guys. But...," he then frowns and it can be seen through the mask. He finally shakes his head, "Anyway, hi-ya sister!" He thumbs up toward Laura. "We should dance sometime. It's fun. All the stabbing and the shooting, and the bleeding." Cyclops growls out, "The answer is no Deadpool, stay away from the kid." Protective much? Though he projects his thoughts just toward Jean, << I'm sorry. >> He feels a little ill inside, and his head hurts. "Can you NOT wear it here?" He nods very slightly as Gambit walks past him, "Thanks," he whispers to his teammate. And he wishes he could flee with Gambit and not have to feel as if he needs to burn his eyes out later...cause he knows he is going to feel like doing it. "No way! I got to wear it! Otherwise, no information one-eye!" Deadpool then winks toward Beast. "I think the speedo would go great with my new uniform. We should have photos taken together." Jean returns back with a dry cleaning bag inside is her first style uniform. "There you go, one Uniform, but I don't think you have the figure for it." she throws it at him. "Now we've paid our part of the bargain." Laura glances over at Scott, and says quietly, "Thank you." then turns her attention over to Deadpool, "Depends." Her claws go out again as they snap forth anew. "Depends how many pieces you want to be cut into, and how small they can be before you can't get back together again." Hissing, but under control. Scott would probably be able to tell that she was incredibly on edge, for reasons much more than just the back and forth insults. Hank looks at Deadpool. "Sure. But I have to pay my agent if I do any photos. Though if I trade the photo for something like information? I could forgo her fees and call it a donation." Deadpool catches the thing and lets out a squeal, "Yaaay!" He then starts to get undressed...but after a number of horrified looks and a yell from Cyclops, he goes behind a bush to change. Oh gawd, he's really going to change into it! And he's working himself into the outfit. He grunts and groans and makes other sounds...but he soon gets in, barely. He then comes out, mask and all, with Marvel Girl's old mask over his face. He makes a pose. "So, am I amazing or what?" Cyclops just wants to die right now. He makes a choking sound. "Information...please." Please do something to make this horrifying experience more worth while. He thinks something inside him just died. He projects over the communication network, << You are never, ever, going by the codename Marvel Girl again Jean. Never. It has just been forever ruined for me. >> Oh yes, he wants to cry. Yeah never going by Marvel girl again, maybe it was a good deicison. She just keeps her arms folded, staying silent, but her anger can be felt by all thsoe linked to her. If she has nothing nice to say she doesn't say anything at all. Laura notices the high pitched..whimpering from Scott, but cannot see the reason. She glances over at Deadpool, and speaks, calmly, "Tell him now, or will claw off limbs one by one and use them to help carve you more." Hissing, ready to attack again if given the slightest cause to, but like a dog at heel. Hank tries to keep from throwing up. He fails. Cyclops steps away from Hank, "Ugh, stop gagging." Deadpool goes, "Wow, I really nailed Beast in the balls. Anyway!" He then grins, "I was hired to kill everyone! Or try too, and whoever succeeds, gets a lot of money! Lots and lots of money! Good fame too. But whatever, I like Marvel Girl so I'll let you guys off the hook," he says happily and praces around a bit. He shows just how short the dress is on him, and just how tight those...are those yellow panties?! "Expect a lot more trouble, but I won't bother you! There are other job offers anyway on the market. As for you, a new organization is shaking and moving the underworld." He is thoughtful, "What was it's name?" He ponders then shrugs, "Don't remember! Maybe if Beast poses with me in the speedo later, I'll forward the ad!" He grins widely, flashing white teeth. He then goes behind the bush to get his normal uniform. "Ta-da little boys and girls. I'm going to go out and save the day!" Laura watches over at Deadpool. Memorizing his scent. And filing it away in the part of her brain to upon noting immediately go into defensive maneuvers. Hissing and then as he leaves glancing over at Scott, and then over at Beast, assessing the rest of the perimeter. Thinking quietly << If someone has put a public bounty out on residence, will have to alert others to return immediately. >> Continuing on to her next train << If he was personally hired, then would think was purely as a decoy. Too public in his attack, and he came with no backup. Either was sent as a distraction or to send us a message. Suggest immediate searching of Mansion for possible infiltrators or placement of explosives. >> Hank whipes his mouth, "Sorry." He looks up at Deadpool weakly, "I'll do it. Sorry I'm fine now." Jean arches a brow and looks to the others then back to Deadpool. "You know I'm going to hunt you down and make you pay for this right. This isn't over between you and me, you just made the Jean not so happy list." Cyclops nods toward Laura, << Go explore the boundaries of the school, be careful and call for backup immediately if you run across anything suspicious. >> "Are they after the children Deadpool?" He tilts his head slightly toward Jean. Deadpool just looks giddy, "Promise?!" Geez, Jean just made him happier. What a sick bastard. "I got a camera!" He pulls it out from a pouch on his belt and runs over to Cyclops to hand it to him, "Take a photo!" He then hurries back to a good spot and drops his real uniform and motions for Beast to come over. "Photo ops time! And I'll forward the advertisement later, if I remember. What's your E-Mail address Beastie?" Beast goes and stand next to Deadpool. It would probably be best if Jean or Charles blocked his memories of this. "Alright, let's get it over with." Hank frowns, "Beast666@hotmail.com, Deadpool." Laura ndos over at Scott, and vansihes mostly into the underbrush as she goes on a perimeter crawl. She's quickly scanning for any signs of intrusion, entrance, or things which might indicate the presence of explosives or other thigns outside the norm. After that, assuming she doesn't finda nything, she will be heading inside to do a sweep as well. Jean shakes her head. "Seriously do we have time with this, I was reading a good book, listening to some great music. Deadpool isn't there like Excalibur, or Spider-man or The Avengers you could bother. Perhaps a trip to England might do you some good." Cyclops makes a face and soon raises the camera. He would ask for a copy to blackmail Beast with, but honestly...he never wants to see this image ever again in his entire life. He snaps a photo, something dying inside him. He then tosses the camera back to Deadpool. Deadpool scramples and catches it, then checks the image out. He grins, "Awesome! Alright, have a great day everyone! Tell me when we can have that date Marvel Girl!" Deadpool then picks up his things again and hurries away, giggling hysterically and happily. Laura is zipping along the perimeter, sniffing and going at a fast pace. The man out front is obviously a decoy designed to distract them, but for what purpose? Hank lets out a sigh of relief as Deadpool leaves. "Thank God that is done." He sighs, "I'm going to go take a shower now. About five of them." Laura does another sweep of the grounds and thinks back to the group << No signs of perimeter breach or external penetrations. No signs of further infiltrators about grounds. Area is secure. >> "I am hoping there is no real threat to the students out in public, but let's be safe than sorry and go ahead and call them back." Laura has a point. "Let us know immediately if Deadpool really forwards that E-Mail to you Hank." He then speaks on the telepathic channel that Jean keeps open, << I wish to speak with you Laura. >> Toward Jean and Hank he says, "I'd like her to get more team work lessons and lessons in self-control in her types of attacks...but I think Laura has a lot to give to Generation X. What do you two think?" Jean turns to the others and nods. "She showed good control today, I think if it was Logan he would of gutted him. " she says. "I think she has a lot to offer, and a lot to learn but that's what we do here at the school." Laura sweeps around the perimeter, coming out to the front, her hackles raised up then, still in combat mode, but relaxing now that there seesmt ob e no immediate danger, and she did not see any signs of forced entry inside to the school. So now she comes up, and stands at 'relaxed attention', awaiting further instructions. Cyclops watches Beast just wave his hand, as he hurries off the the shower. He then shrugs, Jean's words are good enough to make his decision about Laura. When Laura suddenly appears, Scott looks down at her. "Hello there." He then steps forward to pat her shoulder, "Let's go inside to the kitchen and chat. Jean, could you let the Professor know about the issue over the students?" He will offer Laura a position on the Generation X team. Laura follows along after Scott, "If sent as a warning, whomever sent.. Deadpool.. Is confident of their strength. Suggest keeping all students in and only letting them out as groups unless otherwise necessary, remind of backup havens. Seems likely will be further incidents. This is just beginning." Obviously their enemy has NOT read the Evil Overlord List. Laura does come off as one of those people that would test in the 98 percentile of protective instincts. Cyclops nods, "Yes, I definately understand that this isn't over. Deadpool was very clear in that." Cyclops and Laura then head on inside, while Jean goes to stew about what she had to do and Scott does whatever he can to never think about it again.